Vampire Trouble
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Kehidupan Rin sebagai gadis biasa berakhir saat mengetahui orang yang ia suka adalah seorang vampir. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Siapakah vampir itu? Mind to RnR? Pair: RinxLen, and other pair s .  T for safe  -Bad at summary-
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Trouble**

Chap.1

**Disclaimer:** Kumi nda mempunyai karakter-karakter disini, yang punya Crypton, Yamaha, dll. Tapi, cerita seutuhnya milik Kumi~ Mikan maksudnya~ :3 -Orang kedua di akun ini -

_/c. Vampire Trouble/Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan/_

**WARNING: **Abalness,GJness, OOT, OOC, Garingness, Typo(s)-harapgaada-.

_Italic_, menjelaskan isi hati seseorang, email/sms

(…), menjelaskan kometar sang author yang berjaya ini *dibuang

Setelah dibantu Libra menimbang-nimbang untuk memublish, akhirnya saya bias memublish ini xD(?) hehe, Enjoy~

**Rin POV**

KRIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

Aku mendengar suara merdu yang sangat disukai murid-murid SMP Hacrypton. Bel pulang sekolah. "Baik, anak-anak, pelajaran kali ini selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian ya!" kata Sakine-sensei. "Iya.." aku menjawabnya dengan lesu. "Jangan lupa beliin sake 12 lusin buat sensei ya! Di toko Honnehon lagi diskon 70%, tuh! Lumayan 'kan?" kata Sakine-sensei lagi. _Emang gue pikirin, tau tokonya aja kaga, meskipun kyaknya pernah denger.. O iya,neginya Miku _gumamku dalam hati.

Sakine-sensei akhirnya keluar dari ruangan ruangan. Kelas menjadi ribut, seperti pasar didepan rumahku. "Pulang, pulang~" kataku riang. Perkenalkan, namaku Megamine Rin. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 8. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Inggris, dan jarang sekali pulang, aku hanya tinggal dengan kakak perempuanku, Lily nee-chan, aku juga pernah menang dalam perlombaan Road 'n Roll, dan makanan kesukaanku adalah jeruk. "Rin-chaaaannnnn!~" terdengar teriakan dari seseorang, yang kemudian memelukku. "E-eh, Miku! Jangan meluk-meluk orang sembarangan kenapa?" kataku kepada Miku, salah satu teman baikku selain Len. Kali ini, Len berbeda kelas denganku, ia juga berkata tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Len tidak terlalu dekat dengan Miku. Sebenarnya dengan semua orang, kecuali aku dan Ted. Terus…. Aku menyukai Len, tetapi rahasia ini hanya diketahui oleh Miku seorang.

"Hehehe~"jawab Miku dengan senyuman innocentnya. _Biasanya sih, kalo ada senyuman innocent penuh arti ada apa-apanya nih, jangan-jangan disuruh… _"Rin-chan, temenin aku beli negi donnnnnnggg… Ada diskon 70% di Toko Honnehon~"kata Miku dengan puppy eyesnya. _Bingo! _Pikirku dalam hati. "Sori Miku, gue lagi disuruh pulang cepet sama kakak gue, ada urusan keluarga.." jawabku dengan memalsukan muka memelas, kata-katanya juga bohong. _Tentu aja gue ga mau ikut, akhir-akhirnya gue yang bayarin negi elo._"Yaahh, ya udah deh, gue pergi dulu, Limited Edition nih!" kata Miku tanpa menunjukkan kekecewaan, dan melesat pergi dengan kecepatan inhuman. _Limited Edition? Ada tuh negi limited edition, lu pikir pajangan Hachune Miku yang gue liat di internet? _Yang setelah kusadari, pajangan itu mirip dengannya. Sangat mirip.

Aku pulang sendiri. Aku berjalan kaki menuju rumahku_. Hmm, Lily nee-chan masak apa ya? Nasi goring orange? Sup orange? Apa ya? _Ya, aku menyukai jeruk. Ada masalah?

DRRRTTT!

HPku berbunyi.

_To: RinRinShigunaru_

_From: ShotaLenLen_

_Yo! Rinny~ lg ngapain lo?_

Dari Len. Hihihi.

_To: ShotaLenLen_

_From: RinRinShigunaru_

_Lg jalan pulang….. Eccieeeeee~ Lenlen yg udh menghargai gelar shotanya xDDDD_

Sepengetahuanku, Len itu paling benci dipanggil 'Shota'. Tapi bagiku, dia SEORANG Shota, tingginya hanya berbeda 7cm diatasku, dia hanya lebih tinggi 2cm dari Miku. Lihat saja Mikuo-kun, Ted-kun. Semuanya lebih tinggi 20cm dariku.

_To: RinRinShigunaru_

_From: ShotaLenLen_

_Berisik lo! / tadinya gw mw pake SadisticLen, tp udh ad yg pke, kga jd dh. FG gw kli y yg make? _(Mikan:"PD jaya lo, mentang2 FGnya banyak ==", Len:"Suka-suka gw.")

_Idih, PD jaya dia, mentang-mentang fans nya banyak, tch! _Pikirku dalam hati, tapi sesudah itu aku tertawa.

_To: ShotaLenLen_

_From: RinRinShigunaru_

_Ididididih, PD jaya lo! Tp emg FGlo bgitu, sapa suruh jadi orang keren :P bukan berarti w ngefans sm lo jg ea…_

Hahaha, aku tidak mungkin memberi tahu dan bukan tempe (*Author dihajar) Len kalau aku menyukainya.

_To: RinRinShigunaru_

_From: ShotaLenLen_

_Ngaku aj Rinnnyyy, lo ska sm gue kann? Kan kan kan? Ngaku aja, tar w pacaran lo marah~~~_

Pacaran? Len? Sama siapa? Ahh, bodo amat, EGP.

_To: ShotaLenLen_

_From: RinRinShigunaru_

_Ap dah Lenlen == ngapain gw marah klo lo punya pacar, cih amit2 :P udah yak, tar klo gw ga nympe rumah gw dimarahin kakak gw… bye bye ~ ga usah dibales lg~~_

BETS!

_Tumben Miku ga sms ato nge-mail, biasanya udah selusin _gumamku sembarimenutup HPku, aku tidak mau melihat apa balasan Len. Aku tahu dia menyukai seseorang, mungkin Miku atau Neru. Ah, itukan bukan urusanku, biarkanlah. Lalu, aku melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Tetapi, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku…

Lupakan Rin, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.

**Normal POV**

"JERUK DISKON! DISKON 95%!"(Author: "Ada tuh diskon segede gitu?") teriak salah satu pedagang berambut hijau. Teriakan tersebut menarik perhatian seorang gadis berambut honey blonde. Ia menatap jeruk-jeruk segar itu bagai anak anjing yang melihat sepotong daging didepannya. Hal itu berhasil membuat sang penjual sweetdrop. "Err, nona, apakah anda mau membeli jeruk?" tanya penjual yang ber-name tag "Gumi" itu ragu-ragu. "PASTINYA!" dengan semangat gadis berambut honey blonde, yang kita kenal sebagai Megamine Rin itu menjawab. "Baiklah, mau berapa ons?" tanya Gumi dengan ramah. "2 kardus!" jawab Rin dengan membentuk tanda 'peace' ditangannya(?). "B-baiklah." Jawab Gumi. _Eje gile nih anak, buat jatah sebulan tuh 2 kardus? _Pikir Gumi dalam hati.

Setelah membayar jeruk-jeruk tersebut, Rin berjalan pulang. 2 kardus jeruk berada di tangannya, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat kedepan. "Ahh, begonia gue, kenapa beli segini banyak? Biarin lah, jarang-jarang dapet diskon segede gini." resah Rin. "E-eh…"

GUBRAK!

**Len POV**

_From: RinRinShigunaru_

_To: ShotaLenLen_

_Ap dah Lenlen == ngapain gw marah klo lo punya pacar, cih amit2 :P udah yak, tar klo gw ga nympe rumah gw dimarahin kakak gw… bye bye ~ ga usah dibales lg~~_

_Heh, dasar Rin…_ gumamku sembari menyeringai. _Darahlo enak ga ya?_

"JERUK DISKON! DISKON 95%!" teriak salah satu pedagang ditepi jalan, yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berpikir, sembari menengok ke arah pedagang dan berjalan, _Gile diskon 95%, coy! Pisang kapan ya diskon segede gitu? Tunggu lebaran monyet kali ya? Eh, malah tambah mahal lagi, kan monyet doy-_

GUBRAK!

"Aoo!" rintihku dengan keras, ya bagaimana tidak, aku terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang membawa 2 kardus jeruk sekaligus, dan tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada aku yang seorang shota ini(Author:*nyengir kuda* Len:*buang Author ke jurang*). Menyebalkan, dasar, kau menabrak seorang Kagamine Len yang agung nan jaya ini(Author:*muntaber*)yang merupakan seorang vampire yang menyamar, berumur 14 tahun ini, yang bersekolah di SMP Hacrypton dan pencinta pisang ini. Ya, aku vampire, tetapi aku hanya halfblood, ayahku seorang vampire, dan ibuku seorang manusia, aku immortal seperti kebanyakan vampire, tetapi, nafsuku untuk darah lebih bisa dikendalikan, kecuali jika 6 bulan tidak meminum darah. Seperti sekarang. Aku memiliki banyak Fans, layaknya Neru, Miki, dll. Tetapi, aku hanya berteman dengan seorang cewek yang Orange freak yang juga seorang juara pengendara road roller yang mendapat juara 1 di perlombaan Road 'n Roll, serta menyeramkan saat mar-… "Aduh!" rintih seorang gadis yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Rambut Honey blonde. Pita besar. Mata Sapphire. Mirip denganku.

.

.

.

Rin.

Ya Tuhan, jika engkau mengambil nyawaku melewati perantara road roller Rin, izinkan aku untuk melihat kuburan Michael Jackson….

"Ehhh, sori ya Rin, barusan gue bengong…" jawabku sembari tersenyum yang biasa membuat para Fangirls berkata 'Tidak apa-apa Len-sama'. Meskipun aku tahu, itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Rin.

"Lennnnnnnnnn~" jawab Rin dengan urat yang terlihat jelas dikepalanya, serta seringai penuh maksud membentang di wajahnya.

I

Am

Dead

Keringat dingin bercucuran, GLEK…

"Lennnyyyyyyy… BAWAIN JERUK-JERUK GUE KE RUMAH, AWAS ILANG SATU BERARTI DUA KALI TULANG RUSUKLO!" teriak Rin yang terdengar sampai pelosok Afrika sana, yang membuat orang-orang disekitar kami berdua melihat kearah kami.

"Si-siap BOS!" jawabku seketika, itu juga_. Meskipun gue sabuk item si Rin sabuk coklat, klo gue gebuk dia tar gue dilindes road roller, ga sempet ke kuburan MJ, tapi kan ini salah gue juga ga ngeliat jalan… _Rasa ketakutanku bertambah saat aku menyadari ada yang membuntutiku, tepatnya sekarang, saat bertemu dengan Rin. Ah biarkan, hanya perasaan vampire yang terlalu peka.

"Woy, cepetan udah jam 4 sore nih, klo jalankan perlu 2 jam kerumah gue!" perintah Rin. _Iiih, minta gue apain sih nih anak? Gue isep darahlo nyaho dah!_

Rin berjalan didepan dengan angkuhnya, bagaikan seorang tuan dan seorang babu. _Ngapain juga gue disamain sama babu? Orang nanti gue jadi pacarnya! _Gumam ku dalam hati. Ya, aku sudah menyukai Rin sejak lama, dia orangnya baik dan bisa diajak bercanda, tapi kalau sudah marah, sekolah bisa hancur dalam hitungan detik. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku selain Ted, yang juga seorang vampire. Sepertinya perasaanku terbalas(Author:GRtothemax!), Rin sepertinya juga menyukaiku. Aku tidak(baca: belum) mau 'menembaknya', karena aku takut ia akan menjauhiku, atau bahkan membenciku jika mengetahui aku ini adalah seorang vampire. _Biarlah, yang penting Rin hepi _batinku(Author: Hepi dari Hongkong, jeruknya ampir ancur lu bilang hepi?).

"Ayo Len, tinggal stengah kilo lagi kok!" kata Rin memberi semangat_. Tinggal, tinggal makan tuh_ tinggal! _Lu pikir gue ga capek megangin jeruk segini banyak? Kalo pisang gue rela, ini kan jeruk, mending buat gue, yang ada gue dikasih kulitnya doang sama lo! _"Iya…" jawabku lemas.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya rumah Rin terlihat di depan mata, hanya sekitar 50 meter lagi._Ahhh, lega gue, numpang rumah Rin ahhh~ klo diusir gue abisin tuh anak _gumamku dengan penuh seringai "A-aduh!" rintih Rin. Ia terduduk di bawah. "Rin, kenapa lo?" tanyaku dengan penuh rasa khawatir (author: "Ecciieeeee~" Len:*goreng Author*)"Ehh, ng-nggak kok, mungkin gara-gara jatoh tadi" kata Rin sembari menahan rasa sakit. "Lo bisa berdi-" kata-kataku terpotong, mataku terbelalak, dari lututnya, a-ada…

.

.

Darah.

** Someone POV**

Aku melihat dari balik pepohonan lebat yang sudah tua, sepertinya ini pohon beringin. (Author:"Hiiiyyyy!" Readers:*ngebacok author)

"Fufufu… Apa yang akan kau lakukan Len?" bisikku dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Aku tersenyum saat melihat lutut berdarah Rin, gadis manis berambut honey blonde, yang sangat mirip dengan Len, vampir half-blood, yang merupakan adikku.

_Aku akan menontonnya dari atas sampai mereka tiba di rumah Rin_ gumamku sembari menyeringai dan kembali menonton mereka.

TBC

Author: Hahaha, abal ya? Jelek ya? Iiiihhh, berarti anda masih waras jika berkomentar itu, kalau tidak segera cek di RSJ terdekat *digampar*. Hehehe, bercanda . *ditendang readers*

Rin, Len, Miku, Gumi, Someone(?) makasi udah mau main di FF abal saya, trimakasih sangat

Rin, Len, Miku, Gumi, Someone(?): Ga ada yang gratis loooooo~

Author: *merinding* M-mau apa kalian?

Rin: Cuciin road roller gue, sama beliin jeruk…

Author: Lha kan itu jeruk udah yang dibawain Len *nunjuk-nujuk*

Rin: Tambah! Ga ada tapi! *nyalain road roller*

Len: Pisang 5 lusin.

Gumi: Kue wortel ukuran 1mx 1m

Someone(?): TAMPILIN NAMA GUE!

Author: I-iya deh, tar saya beli, *bisik2*padahal dompet gue tinggal goceng…

Ripiu yah~ pleeeaaasseeeee~ Len bermetamorfosislah dikau!

Len: *sigh* pleeeaasseee (puppy eyes) kritik, saran, celotehan, ceramah, omelan, curcol(?) diterima dengan author~


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Trouble**

Chap. 2

**Disclaimer:** Kumi nda mempunyai karakter-karakter disini, yang punya Crypton, Yamaha, dll. Tapi, cerita seutuhnya milik Kumi~

**Warning!** OOT, Garingness, GJness, Alur kecepetan, Typo-berharapgaada-, OOC, Ga nyambung.. (kayaknya) ad T+..

_/c. Vampire Trouble/Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan/_

Mikan Mikan ni Shite Ageru~~

_Italic_, menjelaskan isi hati seseorang, email/sms

(…), menjelaskan kometar sang author yang berjaya ini *dibuang

Apdet akirnya, setelah seminggu(kurang lebih).. apdet akirnya, stelah Kuro memaksa dengan puppy eyes serta memohon untuk ditambahin T+, akirnya dipublish =/= *senyamsenyum*

Enjoy~~~

**Rin POV**

"A-aduh!" rintihku menahan sakit. Lututku berdarah karena jatuh tertabrak Pisang-Lover (baca:Len) itu. Kemungkinan karena aku berjalan 1 km lebih dan tidak beristirahat sama sekali. "Rin, kenapa lo?" tanya Len dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

.

.

Khawatir..

_O YEAAAA! LEN KHAWATIR SAMA GUE~~~ AHAIIII!_

"Ehh, ng-nggak kok, mungkin gara-gara jatoh tadi" jawabku sembari mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi tidak bisa(Author:-_-;;;;, Rin:Apa?), lukaku semakin sakit. "Lo bisa berdi-" Len menghentikan kalimatnya, Len terlihat pucat pasi, dan matanya terbelalak.

"K-kenapa lo Len? Takut sama darah ya?" tanyaku kepada Len. _Oon lo Rin, si Len begini kok lo malah bilang begitu sih? _Bodohnya aku. -_-;;

Len tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam terpaku, tetapi jika kulihat kembali, mata azzurenya semakin gelap, mendekati hitam. Matanya menunjukkan kehausan, kerinduan, dan kelaparan(?), yang bercampur. "L-Len?" aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi. 5 detik kemudian, "E-eh kenapa? Nggak! Gue ga takut darah kok!" kata Len. "Ohh, gue pikir, abisnya lo ngliatin luka gua kayak ngeliat setan berambut ijo tosca di kuncir dua yang rambutnya nyapu lante!"(Miku: APE LO BILANG RIN?, Rin: ngerasa lo?, Author: -_-;;)jawabku sembari meledek. "Y-ya udah, cepetan balik kerumahlo!" perintah Len dengan dinginnya, lalu berjalan dengan cepat. _Ga biasanya Lenlen begini, sumur idup baru pertama kali gue liat dia kea begini._ Lalu,aku membuntutinya(?) dari belakang.

~~Skip Time~~

Sesampainya dirumahku…

_Sepi, berarti Lily lagi pergi dong?_ Pikirku dalam hati. Aku menuju ruang makan, dan menyuruh Len untuk menaruh jeruk-jeruknya dikamarku, "Jeruknya taro kamar gue aja, Len! Biar kalo tengah malem gue laper ga perlu ngesot buat turun. Kalo udah di taro, turun kebawah lagi ya!" Perintahku kepada Len. Tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan oleh Len, ia hanya melesat bagai suparman menuju kamarku. Doi sudah mengetahui letak kamarku yang berada dilantai 2.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Hanya suara langkah kaki Len yang terdengar saat menaiki tangga, yang samar-samar dan akhirnya menghilang.

Di meja makan, aku melihat notes kuning yang terdapat diatas meja,

"Rinny~ Nee-chan mu tercinta sedang ada acara nginep sama temen-temennya, Hehe…

Titip rumah ya, nee-chan pulang jam 9 jam 10an pagi, lusa, kunci pager, tutup jendela, kunci pintu, jangan biarin orang ga dikenal masuk ya~ Klo mau ngajak Len ato Miku nginep boleh kok… Klo Len yang nginep, lusa besok, aku mau Rinnyku masih 'suci' dan 'bersih' ya~

Thatha Rinny~

Xoxoxo Lily~

P.S= uang buat beli makanan udh di taro di atas kulkas~"

_Yah elah, nih orang pergi ga bilang-bilang. Tutup jendela gue napas dari mana? Ngajak Len ato Miku? Len aja deh, kalo gue ajak Miku, bocah ngajak gossip melulu, kalo sama Len….. Ahh, gapapa, Len ga bakalan ngelakuin itu sama gue… SUCI? BERSIH? Emang lu pikir gua mau ngapain sama Len?~_

Lamunanku terbuyar, tetapi rona merah dipipiku masih ada karena membaca notes dari nee-chan, _Si Len mana? Keanya udah 5 menit lewat.. kok belom turun sih, jangan-jangan dia ngapa-ngapain di kamar gue lagi!_ Batinku, aku segera menuju lantai atas untuk melihat apa yang dilakukannya. "Au," kataku meringis kecil saat menaiki tangga, luka dilututku berdarah lagi, _Ahhh, biarkan saja kamarku lebih penting. _Lalu berjalan kembali menuju ke kamarku.

**Len POV**

"Jeruknya taro kamar gue aja, Len! Biar kalo tengah malem gue laper ga perlu ngesot buat turun. Kalo udah di taro, turun kebawah lagi ya!" perintah Rin. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamar Rin yang berada di lantai 2, tanpa membalas perkataannya. Aku sudah sering main disini, jadi aku sudah mengetahui pelosok-pelosok dirumah ini.

.

Grek!

Aku membuka pintu kamar Rin yang berwarna oranye. Sedari tadi, aku tidak menjawab atau melihat kearah Rin, aku takut jika tiba-tiba aku menyerangnya.

_Tch, kenapa harus berdarah sih? Untung gue masih bisa nahan diri buat ga ngisep darahnya disitu, klo ga kan bahaya gue, untung sekarang gue ga sama dia, kalo sama dia lagi, udah abis tuh anak _batinku sembari menaruh 2 kardus jeruk yang berat itu di dekat meja belajarnya. Karena Rin berbeda ruangan denganku, bahkan berbeda lantai, bau darahnya sudah tidak terlalu tercium lagi, jadi aku sudah bisa mengontrol diriku lebih lagi. Di atas meja belajarnya terdapat laptop yang bermerk 'Haku'(Author: plesetan merk Dell xDDD). _Wuiihh nih laptop canggih euy, ini kan merk terbaru _gumamku. Di layar laptop tersebut, terdapat gambar KAITO dan MEIKO, Vocaloid itu. _Setau gue Kaito bagusan sama Miku_ gumamku. Pandanganku berpindah pada foto seorang gadis perempuan bermata azure yang jernih, berpita putih dan berbaju putih berenda sembari memegang boneka panda berwajah tengkorak(*), yang sekarang berada disebelah bantal tempat tidur Rin. Aku menuju kearah boneka itu, _Nih anak seleranya aneh juga ya? _Gumamku.

Aku memeluk boneka itu (Author: Inget sama boneka barbielu ya Len? 8D, Len: Enak aja lu! Ultraman kan lebih keren!), _Bau Rin _gumamku.

Tch! Diriku tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi! Gawat! Aroma badan Rin kembali 'menghipnotisku' untuk mencicipi darah Rin.

"Auw," ringisan kecil terdengar dari luar kamar. Lalu dentuman(?) kaki Rin semakin jelas.

_Rin, Rin, plisss jangan datang kekamar dulu Rin plissssss, keluar ato ngapain ke, ke kali depan rumah, ato gimana, ke rumah Robin, kelelawar gue juga boleh, jang- _

Tap! Tap! Tap!

_JANGGAAANNN! _ Raungku dalam hati.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup.

DEG.

DEG.

"L-len, kenapa lo dikamar gue, s-sambil meluk panda gue yang imut nan lucu bernama Panteng itu?" tanya Rin dengan muka khawatir khasnya_. _

_Imut nan lucu, ga salah? Boneka kayak tengkorak gini lucu? Namanya Panteng? cecede! Keluhku dalam_ hati, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

DEG.

Tahan Len…. Tahan…. Anak mama kan pintar~

"Len, woy! Ini kamar cewek tau! Ngapain lo?" kata Rin mulai sewot. Aku sengaja menutupi wajahku dengan poni yang acak-acakan, sehingga Rin tidak bisa membaca wajahku sekarang(?). _Tch! Lukanya belum dibalut..._ kataku sembari melihat setetes darah segar yang menetes di luka Rin.

Rasa lapar dan haus menguasaiku. Ketika Rin berjalan kearahku, aku berdiri dan memojokkannya ditembok. Kedua tanganku mengunci jalan keluar Rin, sementara wajahku hanya berjarak 1cm dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan dan ketakutan. Ia memberontak, tapi tetap saja aku lebih kuat darinya.

"Lo.. Percaya ga sama vampire?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Ia menggeleng, yang berarti tidak.

"Mau melihatnya?" tanyaku lagi sembari menyeringai. Kali ini aku menunjukkan wajahku. Aku menebak, sekarang, mataku berwarna hitam pekat dan taring lancip yang terlihat di dalam mulutku yang menandakan seorang vampire yang kelaparan. Aku menatap lekat-lekat mata azzure Rin. Keheningan terjadi lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara tubuh Rin yang bergetar.

.

.

"LEN!" teriak Rin memecah keheningan. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketertarikan_. Kenapa nih anak? _ "COSPLAY LO KEREN BANGET! MAU COSPLAY SIAPA? KANAME KURAN? ZERO KIRYUU? HANABUSA AIDOU? KYAAA KEREN, KENAPA LO GA BILANG DARI DULU LU HOBI COSPLAY, GUE KAN JUGA MAU!" teriak Rin tiba-tiba seperti anak-anak depan rumahku yang saat sore hari berteriak "LAYANGAN! LAYANGAN!" _Cantik-cantik, imut-imut, kok bloon_ pekikku dalam hati. "Kalo gue bilang ini asli… gimana?" kataku sambil menunjukkan seringai.

Aku menggendongnya dan menurunkannya diatas ranjang. "E-eh? L-len?" tanya Rin dengan tergagap. Aku menindihnya. Mimiknya berubah, wajahnya kembali menunjukkan kebingungan. Seringailah jawabanku. "M-maksudlo?" tanya Rin.

"Maksud gue…" tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku mencium bibir Rin dengan lembut. Rin membalas ciumanku, aku merasa wajah Rin memerah. Setelah beberapa menit, aku melepas ciumanku, untuk menghirup oksigen. "Hah… hah…" terdengar hembusan napas terengah- engah milik Rin. Aku menyeringai. Tanpa basa-basi(?), aku menjilat leher Rin. "Bgini..." kataku lalu mulai menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher Rin. "L-len nggehh...!" erang Rin. Setelah puas, aku menancapkan leher Rin. Ia mengerang dan mendesah kesakitan. Aku ingin berhenti, tetapi sisi lain diriku tetap meminum darahnya. Hawa nafsu dan kehausan akan darah diblender jadi satu.

Setelah meminum 2 liter(Author:astaganagabonarjadidua, lu ngitung dari mane? Banyak amat?)darah Rin, aku bisa mengendalikan tubuhku lagi. Rin pingsan, ia sudah tidak sadar lagi, matanya tertutup seperti tertidur.

"Brengsek!" gumamku dengan berbisik. _Aduh! Gue ngisep darah Rin, tar gue masuk penjara mati kayak Lord of Darkness, AHHH, ato ga gue di hukum santet sama Bang Gaku, ato gue dijadiin ramuannya Meiko? JANGAN-JANGAN GUE DIJADIIN BENANG JAIT SAMA LUKA?_ Batinku.

"Hohoho, adikku yang manis telah menemukan 'buruan'nya, tenang lo ga bakalan diapa-apain sama senpai-senpailo, gue ndukung lo kok, tapi kalo Rin gue embat ga papa ya?~~~" kata suara itu. Tunggu, aku mengenali suara ini...

"Embat RIN?"

.

.

.

"LANGKAHIN MAYAT GUE DULU, KAITO!" teriakku.

"JACKPOT LEN! Saatnya bagi kakakmu untuk beraksi~~" kata 'orang itu' dengan penuh seringai.

.

.

TBC

Author: Asataga ini cerita makin GJ -,- *senyamsenyumsambilblushing

Len: Baru tau?

Author: Ga sih... Tapi saia binun mau buatlo(Len) nembak Rin caranya gimana =,= gara-gara belakangan mood nda beres...

Rin: Len nembak aku *blush*

Len: Rin, jadi pacar gue yok~

Rin: Eng, i-iya...

*Rin 'n Len pergi ke Taman Lawang pacaran..*

Kaito: Yeee, bocah malah minggat...

Author: ga ikutan Kai?

Kaito: jam kerja gue abis...

Author: oo*sweatdrop*.. eniwei, RnR please =w=, Kritik, saran, omelan, dkk diterima, trus bole bantuin (saranin) gimana ceritanya harus berlanjut?

O iya, mau bales ripiu xD Makasi por ripiu,

**RNV Riikun**: Hajimemashite desu w iya ada banyak kayaknya(?)bingung sendiri.. Oceh oceh, xDDD Ni udh apdet dgn jangka waktu.. *liat kalender* seminggu kali ya? =w=

: Ahh, itu sia, meskipun sesudahnya badanku memar-memar digebukin Len (Len: Rasain lo!).. He eh xDD ktebak~ Len jadi kacung huekeekkeke (Len:*ngelindes Author)


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Trouble**

Chap. 3

**Disclaimer:** Kumi nda mempunyai karakter-karakter disini, yang punya Crypton, Yamaha, dll. Tapi, cerita seutuhnya milik Kumi~

**Warning!** OOT, Garingness, GJness, Alur kecepetan, Typo-berharapgaada-, OOC, Ga nyambung..

_/c. Vampire Trouble/Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan/_

Mikan Mikan ni Shite Ageru~~

Finally, saya apdet TwT...

Gomen apdetnya lama ampir 2 minggu kali ye? Nda tau lah, yang penting sekarang apdet.

Enjoy~~~

**Normal POV**

"JACKPOT LEN! Saatnya bagi kakakmu untuk beraksi~~" kata 'orang itu' dengan penuh seringai.

"Maksudlo apa, Aisu Freak ternama di _Bloody Mansion_?" jawab seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde.

"Iiihhhh, Lenny, jangan kejam bgitu dong, eike kan jadi takyuutt~ Ehem, lagi pula ini bukan urusan lo gan, jadi ga usah tau, owkey?" lanjut seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan logat banci Taman Lawang.

"Pasti ada! Kibul jangan gede-gede, udah tua masih bo'ong! Masuk neraka mampus lo!"

"Ihhh, emang neraka tempat kite kale! Anyway, kalo aksi gue ketawan sama lo, riwayat eike ancyur, jadi eike kabur dulu ye~ bai bai mai brader, lop yu pul!"

POFF! Hilanglah pemuda Aisu itu ditelan asap berwarna hijau lumut.

"Woy! Mau kemana lo? Ga kece lo kabur ditengah adu bacot gini!" teriak Len, si empunya rambut honey blonde, meskipun ia tahu usahanya berteriak adalah sia-sia, 'kakak' laki-lakinya(gender diragukan), Kaito, sudah menghilang entah kemana, ke gurun sahara, atau mungkin ke kutub utara, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan ia berada dikolong tempat tidur readers.(Author:*nengok ke kolong ranjang* ga ada~)

"Ck! Sial." Decak Len. Ia menghadap kearah barat daya, tempat dimana tertidurnya(pingsan) seorang gadis yang ia cintai.

"Maaf..." gumam Len pelan, melihat Rin tergeletak lemas tak bernyawa(Rin: Woy! Ane masih idup!)... ralat tergeletak lemas tertidur karena kehabisan darah, dilehernya juga terdapat luka bekas gigitan.

'_Jam 11 malem_' gumam Len. Ia memutuskan untuk menemani Rin malam itu, ia takut kalau-kalau Kaito 'menyerang' Rin.

~(o.o)~Skip Time~(,)~

Pagi menjelang, matahari sudah mulai menampakan dirinya.

"Kukuruyuuu~ ohok... ohok..." terdengar suara merdu binti bengek ayam jago Pak Slamet berumur 66 tahun.

"Ngghh..." erang seorang blondie, yang kita semua ketahui bernama Rin di tempat tidurnya. Pelan tapi pasti, ia membuka kedua mata azurenya itu. Objek pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde yang mirip dengannya, yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA STALKER YANG MASUK KE KAMAR ORANG SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Rin panik, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kearah orang itu.

"He-e? Ehh, sori, sori, 'n gua bukan stalker!" jawab Len, sang pemuda itu.

"Lh-lho, shota-chan ngapain disini? Ini 'kan kamar cewek! Privasi tau!" kata Rin dengan membentuk wajah (3). Semburat merah diwajahnyapun muncul.

Len hanya melihat kearah Rin dengan tatapan menyesal. Seperti orang berambut biru yang menjatuhkan aisunya.

**Rin POV**

Jantungku hampir meledak ketka mengetahui seorang pangeran tampan berambut honey blonde yang menaiki kuda hitam dengan _nametag _'Imitator', tetapi itu hanya khayalanku saja, ketika aku mengedipkan 3 kali, disitu hanya berdiri seorang shota yang juga teman baikku Len, serta pelengkap jiwaku(Mikan:"Cie elah, Rinny~ klise bo~").

Setelah itu aku melihat kearah Len yang memberikan hadiah kepadaku, yaitu...

.

Tatapan penyesalan, layaknya anak anjing yang merasa bersalah.

Aku menggerakan leherku sedikit, "A-au," rintihku. Rasanya ngilu dan nyeri, aku memegang leherku dan merasakan adanya dua buah luka yang menembus kulit.

Mataku terbelalak ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin, ketika Len mencium bibirku dengan lembut, dan ketika taringnya menembus leherku dan ia...

.

Meminum darahku.

Keheningan terjadi diantara kami berdua.

.

.

"Ri-rin m-maafin gua ya?" kata Len membuka pembicaraan.

"..." tenggorokanku kering. Kurang minum? Bukan sebenarnya... ga tau sih kenapa, yang pasti aku tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun meskipun mulutku sudah terbuka. Tanya author untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut, hubungi _Conchita _jika menyesal hidup.

"Tindakan gua kemaren emang ga bisa dimaafin, lu boleh benci gua, tampar gua, atau terserahlo mau ngapain gua, bunuh gua kalo perlu pake tanganlo sendiri." Lanjut Len. Kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut menyembahku(Len: Idih GR!).

Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dihatiku.

"R-rin?" panggil Len.

"L-len, lo itu ... vampir ya?" lanjutku pelan, ketakutan mulai merasuki tubuhku yang sekarang bergetar, rasa ngilu dan nyeri bekas gigitan itu juga masih kurasakan. Len mangangguk pelan.

"Maaf ya, gua dah ngerahasiain ini semua dari lo." Jawab Len. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena poni berantakan yang kuyakin sudah lama tidak disisir itu menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, dan berjalan menuju tempat Len berdiri. Aku berlutut dan memeluknya dengan erat, aku merasakan mata Len yang terbelalak karena tindakanku. "Oke, permintaan maaflo diterima, jarang-jarang bisa ngeliatlo sedih begini, jangan nangis, ga ada balon, lagipula gue juga ga marah, kok!"

"L-lo gak marah sama gua? Tampar gua, buang gua, bakar gua, makan gua, injek-injek gua, jangan kasih gua pisang selama sebulan dulu, kalo nggak gua ga bisa maafin diri gua sendiri!" Len menunduk dan menaruh kepalanya dipundakku.

"Oke, sebulan tanpa pisang? Deal!" jawabku penuh seringai.

"Ahhhh, Rinny jahat!" kata Len membentuk wajah (=3=).

"Khufufufufu~" tawaku. Lenpun menghapus air mata di wajahku.

"E-eng Rin, kok, lo maafin gua dengan gampangnya begitu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

Wajahku berubah menjadi merah padam, _karena gue suka sama lo, titik!_ Suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Megamine Rin mengatakan itu.

"Err, itu... enggg karena..."

_Kono uta ni imi aru no?_

_Kono uta ni imi wa nai yo?_

_Kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no?_

_Kono uta ni tsumi wa nai yo?_

_Ano uta..._

Eh, ada telepon masuk~

Yyeeeee! Penyelamat jiwa raga! Hehe, muka Len langsung menjadi kecut ketika mendengar adanya telepon masuk.

"Ha-halo~"

"_Rinny, kok gue ga dibukain pintu sih, gue udah didepan rumah ni~_"

Gaswat! Miku telepon. Tombol panikpun kutekan.

"Lha, Miku? Kok lo ga bilang-bilang mau dateng? Rumah gue kan berantakan!"

Mendengar itu Len pun seperti cacing kepanasan nan kebakaran jenggot. _Ahh, Lenny, bulu aja ga ada, ngarep jenggot, dasar bishounen _pikirku.

"_Rumahlo emang dari sononya berantakan kali!" _Au. Itu sungguh menusuk Miku.

"E-eh, ya udah deh! Bentar gue bukain!" Aku menekan tombol merah pada HPku untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut.

"Aduh, Len! Lo keluar dulu deh! Terbang kek, jadi kutu kek, jadi bakteri ato plankton juga boleh!" kataku memperingati Len.

"Adoohhhh! Gua kan bukan vampir yang begitu, yang bisa begitu Cuma kakak gua doang, masalahnya gua itu cuma 30% vampir, jadi Cuma punya kekuatan terbang sama minum darah, tapi kalo gua terbang, ntar dikira orang edan!" lanjut Len yang sama-sama panik.

Edan?

Cecede.

.

"Ya udah cepet lewat pintu belakang!" teriakku yang dijawab anggukan dari Len yang sudah melesat dengan kecepatan inhuman. O iya, dia memang bukan seorang manusia.

**Miku POV**

_Weeee! Gue kebagian POV! Gue pikir bakalan ga dapet!_

Ehem... lupakan.

Sekarang, daku sedang berada didepan rumah Rinny, aku menunggu dibukakan pintu.

Dan aku mendengar ribut-ribut dari dalam rumah. "Rinny sama siapa ya, kan Lily nee-sama bilang dia lagi minggat sama temen-temennya?" gumamku kecil.

**Rin POV**

"Yo Miku!" sapaku kepada Miku. Wajahku sudah kucuci dengan sabun colek + detergen, jadinya mataku tidak sembab lagi~ Tapi readers, dimohon untuk TIDAK mencobanya.

"..." Miku tidak menjawab malah memberiku wajah 'pouting'.

"Nape kau? Pagi-pagi udah kusut?" sambungku.

"Tuh, gara-gara si author, gue lagi nyerocos, POV gue malah dipotong!" jawab Miku dengan muka unyu~

"Kasihan kau nak, udahlah jangan berlagak dan tampang madesu depan rumah gue, tar dikira lo TKW kesasar!" kataku yang diberkahi deathglare Miku.

~(`3`)~Skip Time~(',')~

"Wedew, udah jam 7 Rinneh~" kata Miku sembari menyeruput teh hijaunya ala Tanaka dari K*ro Sh*tsuj*.

"Ha? O iya, mau makan malem apa lo Miku? Gue ga ada makanan." Tanyaku lagi.

Miku akan menginap satu malam disini. Kau bertanya tentang Len? Tadi ia keluar lewat pintu belakang dan keluar dari pagar belakang dengan menggunakan kresek hitam dan karung beras, biar dikira pemulung. (Mikan:"Sadis lu Rin"; Len:*deathglare Rin)

"Nasi goreng dok dok, ato tukang sate padang lewat juga boleh. Klo ga ada Ind*m** pun jadi. Lumayan kan gue bisa masukin iklan. 'Waktu malem-malem berdua sama temen, perut keroncongan, tukang sate padang ga lewat, nasi goreng dok dok apa lagi, jadi kami berdua makan Ind*m** goreng rebus(?). Ini ceritaku, bagaimana ceritamu?' " jelas Miku panjang lebar kali alas.

Alhasil aku sweatdrop ditempat. "Tunggu sampe jam 9, kalo ga ada yang lewat, Ind*m** aja ea?"

Miku mengangguk.

.

Jam setengah 8... _"Bang SMS siapa ini bang~" _tukang tape lewat. Ndak mau aku tape.

Jam 8... "Yuur! Sayuur!" tukang sayur lewat. Miku melompat-lompat girang ketika yang berada digerobak bapak-bapak berkumis tebal tersisa satu batang negi. Tapi tidak mungkin satu batang untuk kami berdua, lagipula aku itu anti-negi.

Jam setengah 9... "Meong~ Guk Guk! MEEEONNNGGGGG!" dari suara, itu sudah pasti bukan tukang jualan lewat.

Jam 9... "Remote tipi! Remote tipi! Seceng seceng~" haaah, nasib berkata lain, tidak ada satupun tukang jualan lewat.

"Miku, Ind*m** aje ye?" tanyaku. "Goreng, tambah bawang goreng yang buanyak!" jawab Miku.

10 menit kemudian~

"Eng ing eng, pret~ nih Miku!" kataku sembari memberi Miku semangkuk Ind*m**.

"Thanks Rin!" katanya.

Lalu kami makan dengan hening.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"Sate padang! Sate padang!" sate padang melewati rumahku.

5 menit kemudian...

"DOG! DOG! DOG!" nasi goreng dok dok melewati rumahku.

3 menit kemudian...

"Bakso! Bakso!"

"ASUUU LO PADA!" teriakku bersamaan dengan Miku.

.

Setelah kami selesai makan, kami menonton serial komedi 'Dora the Explorer'.

"Rinny, lo tau gosip baru ga?" tanya Miku. _Mulai deh, ngegosip. _

"Sori, gue bukan gossiper!" kataku.

"Katanya ada anak baru, cowok disekolah, besok Senin masuk ke skul, trus katanya seangkatan sama kita!" lanjut Miku.

Hmm, kacang diskon.

"Bodo amat, emang gue pikirin."

Aku mematikan TV dan tidur, tanpa mempedulikan Miku yang sekarang menggembungkan satu pipinya.

~(=u=)~Skip Time~(o3o)~ *Iya, iya mangap banyak skip time .*

Hari Senin datang~

"Yo Rin!" sapa Len.

"Hai~" jawabku sembari tersenyum. Wajah Len jauh lebih... tampan. Senyumannya membuatku meleleh. Mungkin, ia sudah lega, ia tak harus mengunci mulutnya kepada setiap orang tentang jati dirinya. Setidaknya, ia bisa terbuka kepadaku.

KRIIINNNNGGG!

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Sakine-sensei memasuki ruangan.

"Anyak-anyak, kita kedatangan murid baru, silakan masuk~" katanya tudepoin.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Langkah kaki yang berat masuk kedalam ruangan. Bisikan-bisikan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru dunia(?). Aku melirik kearah Len, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat laki-laki itu masuk, wajahnya pucat pasi, sudah tidak menampakkan keceriaannya. Gosip Miku itu benar.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Kagamine Kaito." Kata Sakine-sensei memperkenalkan seorang pria tinggi berambut dan bermata biru dengan _gentle-smile_ menghiasi wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, ketika melihatnya, bulu kudukku berdiri semua.

.

.

TBC

Mikan: selesai desu~ gomen apdetnya lama ^^a... saia orgny moody..

Miku: ga trima! Apaan tuh POV saia cma sgitu?

Mikan: *ngacir

Kaito: santay bro, tar di chappy 4 klo bruntung...

Miku: APUA! *ngejar Kaito

Kaito: *ngacir

Rin+Len: no komen kami...

Review please~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Trouble**

Chap.4

**Disclaimer:** Kumi nda mempunyai karakter-karakter disini, yang punya Crypton, Yamaha, dll. Tapi, cerita seutuhnya milik Kumi~ Mikan maksudnya~ :3 -Orang kedua di akun ini -

_/c. Vampire Trouble/Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan/_

**WARNING: **Abalness,GJness, OOT, OOC, Garingness(kali ini akan menjadi supergaring kayaknya), Typo(s)-harapgaada-.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Iiiih, akhirnya eike dapet POV, tengkyuu Author unyyuu~ Muacchh~(Mikan:*muntah 3 ember)<p>

Owkay, perkenalkan, daku adalah Kaito, seorang kaisar dari Kerajaan Lawang Garden...

Et dah! Kenapa naskahnya begini? Okeh, ulang...

Aku adalah pangeran dari kerajaan _Bloody Mansion. _Tepatnya aku salah satu pangerannya, karena Ayahanda memiliki 2 ekor putra, yaitu aku dan adikku Len. Satu lagi,

Kami Vampir.

Aku berumur 3 abad, tetapi fisikku masih terlihat seperti manusia yang berumur 15 tahun, dengan wajah kece nan tampan.

Adikku, Len, minggat dari kerajaan 10 tahun yang lalu, dan menuju dunia manusia karena ia menolak bertunangan dengan putri dari kerajaan _Deathly Skull_, Putri Iroha, The Kitty Freak.

Bisa dibilang Len ngambek, ia tidak menyukai gadis bernama Iroha itu sama sekali, menurutku Iroha itu cantik, meskipun egois, _freak_, cuek bebek, manja, galak, cengeng, dll(Kaito: *digebuk Iroha).

Meskipun masih ada eike, papi mami tetap memilih Len sebagai putra mahkota. Hal itu jelas membuatku cemburu! Aku anak pertama, mengapa aku tidak dianggap? Apakah karena aku menghabiskan Es Krim darah untuk persediaan setahun? Ayolah, Lenlen memakan pisang di istana untuk persediaan seabad tidak dimarahi.

Ternyata, _My Lenny_ berhubungan dengan manusia, lebih tepatnya mencintai manusia.

Padahal ia sudah bertunangan dengan iroha~ Ahh apa yang akan dilakukan papi mami ya?

Sebelum hal tersebut diketahui bokap 'n nyokap, aku ingin bermain-main dahulu dengannya. Terutama dengan 'gadis' itu.

Dalam memilih mangsa, Len adalah yang terbaik dari kami semua (eike dan ortu).

Seharusnya rasa darah gadis itu sangatlah lezat.

Untuk menjalankan rencanaku, cara yang termudah untuk 'bermain' dengan Lenlen adalah sekelas dengannya.

Tee hee~

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Kagamine Kaito." Kata Sakine-sensei memperkenalkan diriku, sementara aku memasang _gentle-smile_.

Aku melihat keseluruh kelas untuk mencari Len. Ternyata ia duduk bersebelahan dengan _orang-yang-disayanginya_.

"Nah, Kagamine-kun, apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya sensei lagi.

"Hmm, aku Kaito, salam kenal~" jawabku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan para fangirls. Orang kece pasti punya fans~

"Nee, Kaito-kun itu siapanya Kagamine-kun?" seorang gadis berambut magenta.

"Aku kakaknya, kami hanya berbeda 5 bulan," balasku. (Mikan: Jangan nengok ke saya, ini Cuma ngarang.)

Teriakan fangirls terdengar lagi, mereka langsung mengerubungiku dan Len dan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat berangat(?) tidak jelas. Kulihat Len hanya membuang muka, sepertinya berpikir. Seulas senyuman licik terukir di wajah bekenku ini, '_Menarik'._

"Oke, Kagamine-kun silakan duduk dibelakang Megamine-san." Kata sensei.

Megamine itu... sepertinya aku kenal. O iya, itu nama dari _orang-yang-Len-sayangi_.

Aku menuju tempat dudukku, dan tepat pada saat itu aku menyadari adanya seorang gadis berambut tosca. Itu... ah tidak mungkin, itu hanyalah khayalanku.

Dan Pelajaranpun dimulai. ..

~Skip Oh Skip~

Teng! Teng!

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita istirahat dulu~" kata sensei lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Greb!

Lenganku dipegang Len.

"Kaito, cepet ikut gua!" perintah Lenny. Jika didunia vampir, matanya pasti sudah seperti milik _Black Rock Shooter_. Lalu ia menarikku keluar ruangan. Kelas ribut saat kami keluar, dan aku mendenger kata-kata 'Brotherly Love'. Eww, aku tidak menyimpang (Mikan: yakin?~).

Len mengajakku ke atap sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Bakaito? Seenaknya masuk sekolah orang! (Mikan: emang ini sekolahlu apa?)<p>

Aku bingung mengapa sekolah percaya ia hanya berbeda 5 bulan dariku? Dengan wajah 'uke' seperti itu, ia tidak mungkin hanya berumur 5 bulan diatasku.

Memikirkan kedatangan kakakku ini membuatku pusing. Aku sama sekali duakali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi,

"Rin, apapun yang kakak gue minta, jangan diturutin! Termasuk beliin es krim, apalagi disuruh ikut dia, jangan mau! Tunggu gue dateng." Kataku kepada Rin. Ia hanya menatapku bingung. Tanpa menunggu balasan Rin, aku berdiri dan menarik lengan Kaito.

"Kaito, cepet ikut gua!" perintahku, sementara lawan bicaraku hanya diam.

Seraya aku tepatnya kami berjalan meninggalkan kelas, aku mendengar kata-kata 'Brotherly Love' dari para FG. Hell no. Ogah gua!

Aku menyeret Kaito menuju atap. Sesampainya disana aku langsung menginterogasinya.

"Mau ngapain lo kesini?" tanyaku disertai dengan _deathglare_.

"Awww, Lenny ja'at, masa' sama kakakmu mau melihat keadaanmu dan **mangsa**mu saja tidak bole?" kata si Baka dengan penekanan di kata 'mangsa' itu.

"Cih! Terserah lo mau ngapain disini, yang pasti jangan deketin Rin!" kataku sinis.

Senyuman licik terpampang jelas diwajah sang Bakaito, "Eike ngga ngedeketin die kok, cyin~ Cuma mau ngerebut dia darilo, tepatnya membatalkan 'kontrak' lo dengan Rin~" lanjutnya.

"Langkahin mayat Conchita. Demi _Bloody Mansion_, gua gak akan nyerahin Rin ke lo!" kataku seraya meninggalkan Kaito.

Kontrak? Well, begini... seorang vampir yang berhubungan(pernah menghisap darah) dengan manusia yang berbeda gender dengannya, akan membuat sebuah ikatan khusus. Mereka akan terikat sampai mati. Si manusia bisa memilih untuk tetap menjadi manusia ataupun berubah menjadi vampir. Tetapi, jika ada lain yang menghisap darah manusia yang telah memiliki kontrak, kontrak tersebut akan batal, dan si manusia akan melupakan ingatan tentang vampir yang mengikat kontrak dengannya itu.

.

.

Bingung? Saya juga. (Len: *taboked by readers)

Aku kembali menuju kelasku dengan raut wajah yang berkerut layaknya kakek-kakek tua bangka.

"Cuy, kakaklo ngapain kesini?" tanya seseorang sembari menepuk pundakku.

"Ga taulah. Pusing gua mikirnya, Ted." Kataku kepada Ted.

"Gara-gara kontraklu sama Megamine kali." Kata Ted _tudepoin_.

Semburat merah muncul diwajahku.

"D-darimana lo tau?"

"Aww, shotaku sudah tumbuh, sbenernya sih ini _Cuma nebak_. Iseng-iseng berhadiah!" lanjutnya.

"J-jangan kasih tau bokap nyokap yah!" kataku kepada Ted. Yah, paling kalau ortu aku akan dihukum.

Sebenarnya aku dipaksa untuk bertunangan dengan Iroha, bah! Ia 'kan menyebalkan.

"Santai cyin~ gue juga buat kontrak sama Teto~" kata Ted tersenyum ria.

"Kok lo ga bilang-bilang sih? Dompet gua lagi sekarat, kan luamayan PJ-lu berguna!" kata-kata tersebut disambut oleh pukulan keperutku. Hnngh! Sakit, uy!

"Baka, tar gua ceritain pulang sekolah." Lanjjut Ted.

'_Panggilan untuk Kagamine Len dan Kasane Ted, diminta untuk berkumpul dilapangan basket, ada latihan basket untuk bertanding di SMP Utayama.'_ Terdengar pengumuman dari toa masjid sebelah... eh maksudnya toa sekolah(?).

Semoga si Baka tidak mencelakai Rin.

.

Len, waspadalah! Waspadalah! *ala Bang Napi

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kalau boleh jujur<strong>,<strong> aku bingung dengan Len. Semenjak kakaknya yang bernama 'Kaito' itu masuk ke kelas, sikapnya menjadi aneh. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi bimbang, takut, dan kesal. Yah, kuakui, kakak Len membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, mungkin karena ia bukanlah manusia. Mengingat len sendiri adalah vampir.

Saat Istirahat ia juga mengajak kakaknya dengan paksa keluar dari kelas. Mereka bahkan tidak menyela kata-kata 'Brotherly-Love' yang keluar dari mulut FG mereka.

"_Rin, apapun yang kakak gue minta, jangan diturutin! Termasuk beliin es krim, apalagi disuruh ikut dia, jangan mau! Tunggu gue dateng." _ Hanya kata-kata itu yang Len ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Ini kejadian langka! Wajib, kudu harus dimasukkan kedalam siaran tipi 'On de Cepot'!

.

"Rinny~" kata seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apaan dah Miku?" yep, dia Miku.

"Ahh, Rinny gitu deh, kemaren mentang-mentang ga gue sms langsung ngambek. Tenang Rin hati gue di elu kok~" gombal Miku.

Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang ini? Mengaku diri mereka yuri binti yaoi.

"..." aku tidak menjawab Miku.

"Yee, kacang diskon. Eh baidewei, gosip gue bener kan~ ada anak baru. Cakep lagi, gue mau tuh jadi gebetan dia," kata Miku panjang lebar.

"Iya dah, ironis. Dia kakaknya Len." Lanjutku.

"Pas 'kan? Kita bisa jadi sodara~ Ahoi!" lanjut Miki. Sementara aku hanya ber_blushing_ ria.

"Ihh, mukalo merah... jangan-jangan..." kata Miku disertai dengan senyuman licik khasnya.

"BERISIK!~"

'_Panggilan untuk Kagamine Len dan Kasane Ted, diminta untuk berkumpul dilapangan basket, ada latihan basket untuk bertanding di SMP Utayama.'_

Hmm, berarti Len tidak ikut pelajaran dong? Enak, ngiri gue.

Teng! Teng!

Jam istirahatpun habis.

Brak!

Pintu kelas dibuka dan masuklah pemuda berambut biru laut. Kagamine Kaito. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dibelakangku.

"Nanti ikut gua ke taman law- eh belakang sekolah." Kata Kagamine-kun berbisik.

Waduh. Karena aku anak berbaik budi, pintar, imut, unyu nan cantik yang bersuara platinum, aku hanya mengikuti kata-kata Len. Saat hendak menolak ajakan Kaito...

BRAK!

"Anak-anak, kita ada kuis sejarah." Kata Kiyo-sensei sembari masuk ke kelas.

Sialan.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jawaban silakan dikumpulkan, setelah itu kalian boleh pulang." Kata Kiyo-sensei.<p>

"Bagus deh." Gumam seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_.

Ia mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya dan segera menuju keluar. _Untuk menghindar dari seorang-yang-mencarinya_. Akan tetapi, nasib berkata lain.

"Ayo, Rin-san~" kata seorang berambut biru kepada Rin. Ia menarik lengan Rin dan menuju keatap. Layaknya Len yang menyeret Kaito.

"K-kagamine-kun! Gue gak mau ikut." Tolak Rin sembari berusaha melepaskan diri. Tetapi percuma, kekuatan Kaito jauh lebih besar daripadanya. Rin hanya pasrah dibawa menuju taman belakang yang sepi.

Sesampainya di taman, Kaito menyuruh Rin duduk di bangku taman. Rin hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, ia takut.

"Gua buat ini cepet, _Gate__tenebrarum__, __nunc__tibi__patent__, __ante__ducem,__filium__regis__lamia_" lanjut Kaito.

(A.N= Gerbang kegelapan, bukalah dirimu sekarang juga, di depan sang pangeran, putra raja sang vampir)

Seketika itu juga kelelawar mengelilingi Rin, "KYAAAA!" teriaknya ketakutan. Kelelawar itu bertambah banyak, dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Rin.

"I-ini apaan?" teriak Rin.

"Hmmm, Just say, welcome to the vampire world~" kata Kaito.

"KYAAAAAA..." "RINNN!" teriak 'mereka' bersamaan, tapi sayang, Rin sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kamu telat, Lenny~" kata kaito menyindir pemuda berambut honey blonde, yang sekarang mengucapkan mantra untuk menyusul Rin.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>*nunduk* Mangap ngapdetnya lama (_ _)a...<p>

Karena kemalasan dan tugas yang menumpuk serta blanknya otak, ini jadi laamaaaa apdetnya.

Kuro-nyan juga dengan semangat menggebu2 nyuruh2 nan ngomel2 ke saia =3= huee dimarahin.. (taboked by Kuro)

.

Lupakan

.

Sebenernya aku ga kepikiran klo Rin bakalan ngacir(baca:dilempar(?) sama Kaito ke dunia vampir... tapi biarlah, lagipula dengan ini saya bisa menambahkan tokoh Piko =w=)b

Btw, Cuma sebagai hmm apa yah... pemberitahuan~

'Mikan bakalan lama apdet... klo disini biasa disebut.. WB ya? Ato apalah ga tau == diusahakan secepatnya akan Mikan apdet'

Doumou arigatou..~

* * *

><p>Entah pantas atau tidak, tapi<p>

.

.

**May I get your review?~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Trouble**

Chap. 5

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> saia punya semuuaaaaa tokohnya. Di mimpi...

**Warning!** OOT, Garingness, GJness, Alur kecepetan, Typo-berharapgaada-, OOC, Ga nyambung..

_/c. Vampire Trouble/Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan/_

Mikan Mikan ni Shite Ageru~~

_**A.N= chapter ini agak lebih 'serius' gak terlalu banyak humor, salah satu faktor karena selera humor author lagi buruk, entar garing, mala aneh.**_

...Eniwei, Enjoy~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku dengan pelan. Pandanganku masih agak buram, tetapi tidak beberapa lama aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Aku mendesah pelan dan melakukan <em>stretching<em>. Tunggu...

"Gue dimana?"

Yang kulihat hanya sebuah ruangan mewah yang dipenuhi warna merah, hitam, serta silver. Lalu ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang kududuki. Menurut bapak camat dari Kota Apajaboleh dan menurut kata batinku, ini bukanlah rumah biasa, tetapi seperti sebuah istana pada Zaman Inggris dahulu. Tapi, kok masih ada sih, istana ato rumah seperti ini? Terus...

"Kenapa gue disini?"

Okeh, okeh, mari kita menoleh kebelakang.

_Tadi gue liat Miku salto t'rus ketimpuk bat...u _ kayaknya bukan. _Tadi gue abis nonton iklan Axis... _bukan juga. _Ohhh! Tadi gue lagi ngeliat kambing disembelih di got depan rumah!.. _pasti bukan yang ini.

_Tunggguuuu seebeennntar... _

"Nah! Tadi gue diseret secara paksa sama kakaknya Len ke atap sekolah. Terus, kakaknya Len ngasih mantra bulgombalgambuljadigembul ato apa itu, terus ada banyak kecebong... ehhh, kelelawar ngelilingin gue,'trus gue pingsan... Tapi kenapa jadi disini?" gumamku kecil sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Jeng, ini dunia vampir, tepatnya dikerajaan Deathly Skull..."

"DEMI NAMA KECEBONG! Siapa lu?" kataku menengok kepada seorang cewek berparas cantik yang muncul dari antah berantah.

"Gue maidnya 'Miss Kiti Kiti' nama gue Gumi." Katanya.

"Ohhh... kayaknya gue kenal, Kiti Kiti tuh yang ada di kolong Jembatan Ampera ya?" pasti itu!

"Ehh! Gitu-gitu dia putri di negeri gue! Udah, gepe'el, lo dipanggil si Kiti! Cepet ikut gue!" katanya sembari menyeretku.

"Ogah!" kataku menolak.

"Pilih ikut ato kehabisan darah?" katanya. Mata Gumi keduanya berubah menjadi merah. Tetapi, tanpa ada 'ba, bi, bu' dia menyeretku secara paksa.

"Adow... adow! Pelan-pelan kenapa?" teriakku kesakitan.

"Brisik lu."

.

.

_Sigh..._ Pasrah aja dah gua.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, kami berdua sampai disuatu ruangan besar yang dipenuhi... kucing, putih dan hitam.

"Silahkan~" kata Gumi ramah. Beda drastis dengan logat bicaranya tadi.

"_Welcome, my lovely guest~"_ kata seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Aduh, kampret, Inggris gue 'kan Cuma dapet 50.

"Ah, eng, tengkyu sir?" Gue yakin salah.

"Jelek amat ngomong Inggrisnya, mbak e. 'Sir' itu buat cowok lage..." katanya.

"Ahhh, siapa suruh ngajak ngomong gue pake bahasa asing!" kataku tidak mau kalah, meskipun wajahku sudah memerah karena menahan malu.

"Ini 'kan negeri asing mba..." O iya...

"Nama gue Nekomura Iroha. Sebenarnya itu gelar gue, nama asli gue adalah Furukawa Miki. Gue putri yang mimpin salah satu kerajaan vampir _Deathly Skull_. Satu lagi, Gue hanya memberi tahu gelar gue kepada beberapa orang saja, jadi lo termasuk spesial." Katanya. Miki, ia memiliki kulit putih mengkilap, mata berwarna coklat kemerahan di sebelah kiri, dan mata merah disebelah kanan. rambut berwarna _rose pink_ panjang dengan ahoge diatasnya. Ia mengenakan baju lolita magenta, nekomimi putih, dan ekor berwarna putih.

Agak aneh.

"Okeh, gue Megamine Rin, panggil aja Rin. Gue gak punya gelar apapun. Gue juga bukan putri, gue cuma manusia biasa." lanjutku sembari memasang pose _Kamen Rider_.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Oke, agar waktuku tidak terbuang, aku akan membiacarakan hal ini dengan cepat, tentang bagaimana kau kemari." Seketika itu juga tata bahasanya berubah drastis.

"Butlerku, Mokaito, menemukanmu tergeletak tidak bernyawa ditepi empang didekat istana kami..." menusuk. Sangat menusuk.

"Sebenarnya ia kaget karena melihat manusia di dunia ini, saat ia mau menghisap darahmu, ternyata denyut nadimu masih terdengar, karena di dunia ini, manusia yang masuk harus dimasukkan ke penjara, apalagi setelah ia melihat bekas '_bite mark'_ di lehermu dan yakin kau telah dimiliki oleh seorang bangsawan, yaitu Len, tunanganku. Karena mengetahui hal itu, Mokaito membawamu kesini, dan disinilah dirimu." A-apa? Dia tunangan Len?

"Ohh..." aku tidak berani melihat dimatanya.

"Ja-.." "Permisi, gue mau nyari kodok..." kataku dengan asal dan segera berlari keluar istana.

"Tung... A..u ha..a ingin me...kan te...h..." meskipun aku masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya, aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Aku berlari dan berlari, tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan kutimpa. Aku berlari tanpa arah dan akhirnya menemukan gerbang istana itu, dan segera berlari menerobosnya. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun penjaga disini. Aku lari, lari, dan lari... tanpa kusadari, aku berada disebuah hutan lebat, semuanya gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini...

"B-bodoh kau Rin!" gumamku. Aku tersesat, bagaimana ini?

"_Bagaimana? Enak didunia vampir?" _ terdengar suatu bisikan dikepalaku.

"I-ini... Kaito?" suara ini, pasti miliknya!

"_Binggo, sekarang selamat mencari jalan keluar... smoga lo ga bisa kluar! AMIN!"_

"A-apa? Woy! KAITO! BALIKIN GUE KE SEKOLAH!" teriakku geram. Tetapi suara itu hilang. Terus terang, aku panik, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Khh, jangan menangis, BAKA!" kataku sembari menghibur diriku. Aku teringat tentang Len... Huhhhh... tapi 'kan, dia sudah bertunangan...

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari semak-semak...

"A-apa itu?"

Lalu suara geraman terdengar.

"M-miki?" tapi sepertinya Miki tidak akan menggeram layaknya kucing garong tadi.

Geraman tersebut semakin keras, sepertinya, bertambah keras, yang berarti berjumlah banyak.

"Si-.." tiba-tiba seekor serigala berukuran tidak normal, dari hutan tidak normal, di dunia tidak normal keluar dari semak-semak, disusul beberapa lusin lainnya. Suaraku seperti terkunci, meskipun mulutku sudah terbuka. Serigala itu mendorongku sehingga aku terjatuh, gigi-gigi runcingnya dapat terlihat dari mulutnya, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku hanya menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Mataku tertutup rapat.

"_Exurere..." _**(A.N= Burn Bahasa Latin) **terdengar sebuah mantra, mirip seperti yang diucapkan oleh Kaito. Aku hanya mendengar lolongan dari serigala-serigala tersebut dan bau bakar, seperti bau sate ayam.

Aku masih menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Tidak berani melihat...

"Rin!" teriak seseorang. Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, dan melihat...

"L-len?" air mataku tumpah seketika.

"Udah jangan nangis..." katanya sembari memelukku, dan mengelus punggungku. Hangat rasanya...

'..._Len, tunanganku_.'kata-kata Miki teringat dipikiranku.

"L-lepasin!" teriakku sembari mendorong Len. Tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya, aku berlari meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku bersumpah akan menjadikan Kaito salah satu amuba yang paling tidak berguna diseluruh nusantara bahkan seluruh dunia, jika Rin terluka.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Len, itu Rin kenapa sama Kaito-kun?" kata Miku. _

"_Apa? Kenapa!" jawabku ? Kaito?_

"_Nggak tau sih, tapi kayaknya tadi si Rin dipaksa Kaito-kun ikut dia ke atep sekolah, mending lo liatin deh, gue takut Rin kenapa- napa." Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Miku aku melesat kearah atap._

"_KYAAAA!" teriakan itu! Pasti Rin! Aku membuka pintu besi itu dengan kasar._

"_Rin!" tapi terlambat, tubuhnya sudah dibawa oleh kelelawar-kelelawar itu. _

"_KAITO! BALIKIN RIN!" teriakku geram kepada kakak-yang-tidak-kuanggap-sebagai-kakak._

"_Protagonisnya 'kok telat?~ Copo lu Len. Rin udah gue kirim ke Deathly Skull, cari sendiri, masi idup ya sukur, enggak ya tinggal nyiapin peti mati ke Undertaker. Udah ah, capcyus..." lalu Kaito ikut menghilang juga, entah kemana._

"_Sialan!" aku menyusul Rin dan pergi ke kerajaan'nya'._

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai ditengah kota, aku hanya berlari tanpa arah, menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan heran, entah kenapa kakiku bergerak sendiri dan menuju keluar dari kota tepatnya menuju <em>The Endless Forest<em>, sebuah hutan terlarang, hanya para bangsawan yang mengetahui benar jalan didalam hutan. Untungnya, aku hafal jalan ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat segerombolan serigala, atau tepatnya _werewolf_. Gerombolan ini terdiri dari sangat banyak serigala, biasanya 1 kelompok hanya terdiri dari 1-3 ekor. Mereka menggabungkan kelompok jika hanya ada manu-...

_Oh sh*t._

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut honey blonde yang siap menjadi hidangan seekor serigala.

Itu Rin.

"_Exurere..._" Aku mengucapkan mantra untuk membakar mereka semua menjadi debu. Rin menutup matanya erat-erat dan berlindung dibawah tangan kecilnya. Satu detik terlewat saja, aku tidak akan melihat Rin lagi.

"Rin!" aku menghampirinya. Ia membuka matanya dengan pelan..

"L-len?" katanya dengan suara lega, disusul dengan beberapa tetes air mata.

"Udah jangan nangis..." kataku sembari memeluknya. Badannya masih bergetar. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya sembari mengelus punggungnya.

"L-lepasin!" tiba-tiba dia mendorongku dan berlari meninggalkanku.

.

Ada yang tidak beres.

.

Aku berjalan mengejarnya. Yah, mencari Rin sangat mudah, baunya tercium sangat kuat dihutan ini. Aku menyeringai, terlalu mudah untuk menemukannya. Rin sedang bersandar disebuah pohon, nafasnya terengah-engah. Aku berjalan tanpa bersuara kearahnya. Saat ia menyadari keberadaanku, dan berusaha untuk berlari, tetapi, ia kalah cepat denganku. Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mendorongnya kearah pohon, lalu memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya diatas kepalanya dengan tangan kananku, sementara tangan kiriku memegang dagunya.

"L-lepas.." katanya sembari memberontak. Terlihat air mata turun dari matanya.

"Kenapa lu menghindar dari gua, padahal gua yang nyelamatin lu, padahal kemarin lu baru bilang lu suka sama gua, kenapa?" kataku memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padanya. Rin hanya diam dan agak terisak.

"...Maafin gua, coba waktu si Baka menyeret lu gua dateng, pasti gak bakalan jadi begini..." kataku penuh penyesalan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Trus, kenapa lu menghindar dari gua?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia tetap tidak menjawab.

1 menit..

3 menit..

10 menit..

.

Oke Rin, kau telah membuat kesabaran seorang Len habis.

"Rin. Jawab." Aku menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"...K-kenapa?" ia hanya berbisik sangat pelan dan masih sedikit terisak, tetapi cukup untuk kudengar.

"Hmm..." aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"...K-kenapa lo nggak ngasih tau kalo lo udah tunangan sama Iroha?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>RnR pwease~ for meh stamina (Y) :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Trouble**

Chap. 6

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> saia punya semuuaaaaa tokohnya. Di mimpi...

**Warning!** OOT, Garingness, GJness, Alur kecepetan, Typo-berharapgaada-, OOC, Ga nyambung..

_/c. Vampire Trouble/Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan/_

Mikan Mikan ni Shite Ageru~~

_**A.N= chapter ini masih agak lebih 'serius' gak terlalu banyak humor, salah satu faktor karena selera humor author lagi buruk, entar garing, mala aneh.**_

...Eniwei, Enjoy~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"...K-kenapa lo nggak ngasih tau kalo lo udah tunangan sama Iroha?" tanyaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku melihat mata Len yang terbelalak ketika mendengar itu. Ketika pegangan tangannya mengendur, aku segera berlari kearah ... barat daya(?) dengan sengat kencang, meninggalkan Len yang sendirian disitu.<p>

Tidak beberapa lama aku menyadari seseorang mengikutiku dari belakang, aku menoleh kebelakang melihat Len yang bergelayut antar pohon. A-ahem, maksudku melompat layaknya ninja Hatori dari pohon ke pohon. Aku mulai memfokuskan jalanku ke depan, tetapi konsentrasi itu terganggu dengan adanya tangan yang menutup mataku dan memegang lenganku. Yang kutahu pasti adalah...

Ini bukan tangan Len.

Saat itu juga aku merasakan angin kencang disekitar tubuhku dan kemudian menghilang. Orang itu menarik tangannya yang menutupi mataku.

"Yosh, buka matamuuuu~ bukalah sedikit untukku~" Jleb! _Aduhh, gue takut sama nih orang. 'Kok kayaknya gak waras begini?_

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk membuka mataku, dan malah menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Si-siapa lo?" mulutku mulai berbicara.

"Ak-!"

"Hentai Ouji-sama." suaranya berubah, ini bukan suara cewek tadi.

"Nah kau bisa membuka matamu Megamine-san..." lanjutnya. Suara ini terdengar familiar.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan dan menemukan... Furukawa Miki.

"Oh HELL! K-kok gue bisa disini lagi?" mereka hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Terus embak ini siapa?" lanjutku sambil menunjuk seseorang disamping Miki.

"Embak, embak! Sembarangan! Gue Piko, Pangeran dari negeri _Silver Scar!_" such a shota. Mengingatkanku pada Len dan...

"Aww, gue juga dulu punya anjing chihuahua namanya Piko, tapi gara-gara berisik, jadi gue setrika terus mati dan gue kubur dipekarangan rumah." kataku menahan tangis. Yah, menjabat sebagai drama queen lemayan enak loch~

Mendengar itu, Piko langsung menuju ke pojok ruangan sambil bergumam, 'Gua bukan anjing, gua bukan anjing, apa mungkin gua anjing?'

"Ahem, kita lanjut ya?~ Biarkan si shota itu berjamur. Oke, alasanku memanggilmu kesini sebenarnya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraanku yang tadi." kata Miki.

"A-ah, maafkan hamba yang mulia telah merebut pasangan hidup anda, saya patut dibunuh, saya patut digoreng, saya patut dihukum gantung, saya pat-.." kata-kataku terhenti oleh jari tengah... maksudku jari telunjuk Miki.

"Lupakan soal tata krama. Maksud gue... gue mau berterima kasih kepada ente."

"Ha?" aku melongo seketika. _Mana ada cewek yang berterimakasih waktu cowoknya direbut? Oh ya ada deng, nih orangnya didepan gue._

"Bonyok gue sama Len itu deket banged, udah kayak perangko sama surat yang selalu menyatu..." Applause applause... gombalanlu kece.

"Dia bilang begini, 'Len Miki, jika sampai umur 300 tahun kalian belum menemukan pasangan sehidup semati, sejiwa seraga(?), maka kalian akan kami jodohkan.' "

.

.

.

"Woghh, udah pada buyut, emangnya umurlo berapa?"

"297 tahun. Enak aja, di dunia vampir sih segini masih muda." kata Miki sambil mengomel.

"Oooo, ampir dunk. Emang pasanganmu sapa?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Piko."

.

.

.

"...Gue pikir dia babulo." gumamku kecil.

"Sarkasme banget lu Rin, ngatain yayang gue babu gue. Tapi boleh juga sih."

"Afuah? Ayang menganggap abang sebagai babu? Aku tidhak terima!" kata Piko yang datang entah darimana. Sementara aku dan Miki hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Diem-atau-mati.' yang langsung membuat Piko kicep ditempat.

"Nah, karena masing-masing dari kami sudah memiliki pasangan, jadi pertunangan itu dihapuskan. Kalau hanya salah satu yang punya pasangan, gak bakalan dibolehin sama bonyok." lanjut Miki.

"Oooo... kok kayaknya ribet aja deh jadi keluarga kerajaan."

"Yah begitulah..."

Aku tersenyum lega ketika mendengar itu, sekaligus malu karena sudah 'ke GE'ERan'. Wajahku langsung memerah.

"Gomen, aku gak dengerin kamu dari awal..." kataku pelan.

"Gapapa, itu membuktikan bahwa lo, menyukai, hmmm, lebih tepatnya mencintai Len lebih dari apapun." kata Miki sembari mengedipkan mata. Wajahku bertambah merah.

"Tapi, gue malu minta maaf sama Len..." _malu gue, ceming sekali ini._

"Gak usah susah-susah. Len udah denger kok. Iya 'kan Len?"

"Ha?" aku melongo lagi. Tepatnya 'kami', aku dan Piko yang melongo mendengar itu. Aku heran kenapa Piko ikutan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku, serta sentuhan lembut bibir seseorang dileherku.

"L-len?" aku terbelalak melihatnya, sementara Len hanya menjilat leherku, membuatku agak mendesah.

"Mampus gua, si Len disini! Len! Sori gua nyulik si Rin kesini! Peace and love!" kata Piko seraya menghilang. Menculikku? Oh iya, itu termasuk penculikan ya?

Aku merasakan glare Len kepada Piko dan mendecak sebal.

"Hah... dasar baka hentai ouji, ya sudah, sepertinya lo lo pada butuh waktu berdua, nih gue kasih secara cuma-cuma." kata Miki, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Sekejap mata aku berada disebuah ruangan, tepatnya kamar dengan balkon yang menghadap kelangit.

Aku masih bisa merasakan tangan dan bibir Len yang tidak bergerak dari tempat itu sama sekali.

"L-len?"

"Hnn?"

"Gomen, soal yang tadi..." kataku pelan.

"Hmm..." gumamnya dan kemudian menjilat leherku. Sepertinya ia mau darahku.

"A-akh!.." erangku kecil saat Len mulai menggigit kecil leherku.

"Mou, j-jawab pertanyaan gue, baka!" geramku. Ia tertawa kecil dan menciumku dengan lembut.  
>Setelah beberapa lama, ia melepas ciumannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat.<p>

"Rin punya gua, gua punya Rin, apapun keadaannya, ataupun kejadiannya." kata Len. Aku sempat terbelalak dan kemudian tersenyum kepadanya.

"N-nee, Len, kalau lo haus, minum aja darah gue." kataku ragu-ragu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kemudian menyeringai kecil. Ia mengigit kecil leherku, membuatku agak mengerang, setelah beberapa lama, aku sedikit berteriak ketika merasakan kedua taring lancip yang menusuk kulit leherku.

Setelah beberapa lama Len menghisap darahku, pandanganku menjadi buram.

"Aishiteru, Rin..." kata-kata yang diucapkan Len sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hmmm, segini dlu desu, RnR? -w-<p> 


End file.
